Obsesionada por Freddie
by Cold Princesszzz
Summary: Hola! soy Sam Puckett y esta es mi historia, Mi hermosa historia de amor! y como tuve que luchar, para que mi Freddie estubiera siempre conmigo, como tuve que eliminar a todo aquel, que quizo alejarnos...
1. Chapter 1

**Mi nuevo y sangriento One-Shot que espero lean y les guste, y tal vez no sea muy romántico que digamos, pero si será Seddie, ahora ****¡****disfruten la lectura! **Los que se atreven

**Nota: ICarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen lo que me pertenece es este One que es en casi su mayoría mía, y digo casi ya que me inspire en el anime "Mirai Nikki" (Muy buen anime, lo recomiendo) que no es mío pero me gusta, y ****¡****la chica me ha inspirado para esta creación!**

_**0o0o0o0o0**_

**Mini historia:** _**Obsesionada por Freddie**_

**Capitulo 1**

_**0o0o0o0o0o0**_

**...Sam...**

Nunca pensé que llegaría a hacer esto... pero el me obligo a hacerlo, como dije y jure una vez, _"Matare a cualquiera que me aleje de ti, Freddie" _Recuerdo haber gritado cuando le clavaba la tercera puñalada a su madre Marissa. Se lo merecía, ella quería alejar a mi Freddie de mi, y yo no podía permitirlo _Y __¿__como se lo tomo Freddie? _has de pensar, pues él no lo supo en ese entonces, pero ahora, al verlo aquí frente a mí. sus ojos mirandome con horror... ¡ES ALGO QUE NO PUEDO SOPORTAR! ¡El quiere alejarse de mí! Y eso... no lo voy a permitir.

**...Tiempo atrás****...**

-¡Sam!- Y ahí vamos otra vez con lo mismo. ese que me llamo es mi padre, Jeremy, y al parecer el igual que mama solo tiene mi nombre en la boca, no hace nada más que solo llamarme y que yo haga todo por ellos, ellos son nada sin mí.

-¡Sam! ¡Baja ya! ¡Tienes que preparar la comida holgazana! ¡Muévete!- Ahora fue la voz de mi _querida_ madre la que se oyó hablar.

-¡Ya voy!- Es todo lo que les contesto, y debo apurarme lo sé, o ellos se pondrán nada amables.

A los cinco minutos me veo bajando las escaleras y caminando directo a la cocina, pero solo unos segundos antes de entrar a la cocina, algo, o alguien me empuja y mi cuerpo choca fuertemente con la pared, el sonido del golpe es fuerte y seco, y gruño, no del dolor, eso es lo de menos para mí, eso es algo de lo cual yo ya estoy acostumbrada, gruño al saber quien me empujo, esto es de siempre, no me dejan en paz ni un día!

-¡¿Qué te pasa empujándome de ese modo?!- Le exijo a mi madre, la peor mujer del mundo, una mujer muy cruel, y más conmigo.

-Oh vaya, la niña se ha despertado de mal humor- Se burlo de mi, y no saben lo que odio que se burlen de mí, es una de las cosas que no soporto.

-Déjame en paz, déjame hacer mis deberes y me iré para dejarlos solos- Tras mi madre a una buena distancia estaba mi padre, otra persona cruel, igual que mi madre.

-Cuida el tono con que le hablas a tu madre, Sam- Me advirtió Jeremy.

-¡Ja! Mi madre, ¡pues que se comporte como un-! -Y no pude seguir con mi oración debido a que mi madre había estrellado su mano en mi mejilla izquierda.

-Me comporto contigo como te mereces, ¡una perra que arruino nuestras vidas!- Se atrevió a decir, en cambio yo la miraba con el puro odio que le tengo, que les tengo, ¡lo único que deseo es que se mueran! Y creo, que es hora de que se cumpla mi deseo. -Nunca te quisimos en nuestras vi- Y no la deje terminar ya que me fui encima de ella, y lo primero que hice fue golpearla con mi puño en la cara, Jeremy ante esto se asusto, y no lo culpo, es la primera vez que hago esto, pero no me detendré, ya no mas mandos para mi, ¡seré libre!

Mire a todos lados buscando algo con que lograr mi objetivo, y ¡bingo! El bate preferido de Jeremy, con el jugaba o algo así cuando era joven, bueno eso no me importa ahora. Corrí asía él y lo tome, mi padre también corrió a él al verme, supongo porque sabía lo que quería hacer. Pero su objetivo fallo, así que lo primero que hice con el bate fue golpear con todas mis fuerzas su cara, lo vi chillar y doblarse del dolor. Recuerdo que sonreí al verlo llorar de dolor. Pero mi sonrisa no duro al escuchar a mi madre detrás de mi gritar por su esposo, así que volteándome corrí a ella y le golpe en el rostro también, y no una, sino muchas veces. La golpee descargando todo lo que tenía guardado en mi interior, la golpee, hasta que no se movió más, hasta que ya no respiraba, hasta que su rostro estuvo bañado en sangre, hasta que murió.

-Ahora. Te toca a ti papi- Y voltee a mirarlo. El miraba con temor el cadáver de mi madre y luego a mí. Podía verlo en sus asquerosos ojos, sabía que el mismo destino de mi madre le esperaba a él.

_**0o0o0o0o0o**_

-¡Sam!- Sonreí como nunca al escuchar a esa persona nombrarme, y como no, ese guapo chico era, Fredward Benson, o Freddie, como le gusta que lo llamen, pero cuidado, él es mío. -Sam, hola, que bueno que te veo- Dijo al estar frente de mi. Me estaba sonriendo, amo su sonrisa, es la más hermosa del mundo. Te contare un poco para que entiendas; un día Freddie se me acerco, y yo casi muero, te preguntaras por que, bueno, desde el primer día que vi a Freddie, me enamore de él como no tienes una idea, y que él se me acercara fue lo mejor de la vida.

-¡Hola, Freddie! ¿Vas a decirme algo?- Fui muy directa lo sé, lo vi sonreír ante lo dicho por mí, lo que me hizo sonrojar. Diablos, soy patética, lo sé.

-Venia a invitarte a salir esta noche, te llevare a Penny's. ¡Bueno si quieres claro!- Lo miraba con atención, se le veía nervioso, y algo en mi salto de alegría.

-¡Claro que quiero!- Y sin pensarlo salte a sus brazos, el se sorprendió pude sentirlo, pero a los segundos me correspondió.

-Pasare por ti a las 8, ¿está bien?- Me pregunto algo sonrojado. Se veía hermoso.

-Claro que está bien, Freddie- Le sonreí -Te veo esta noche- Y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios me fui a casa. Se lo que estas pensando, bueno, te contare, el primer día que hable con Freddie y él me acompaño a casa, no pude evitarlo, lo bese, y recuerdo perfectamente su rostro lleno de sorpresa, el no correspondió ni se alejo. Al día siguiente el volvió a hablarme y yo no pude contenerme, y lo beso cuando nos despedimos. Y bueno, eso ya no es nada nuevo ahora.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0**_

**Bueno aquí acaba este primer capítulo de la mini historia, espero que les haya gustado, que por favor la lean y eso ****¡****nos vemos luego!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Obsesionada por**** Freddie**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Capitulo 2**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**...Sam...**

¡No lo podía creer! tenía el presentimiento de que algo hermoso pasaría esta noche. Ojala Freddie por fin me diga algo, lo que sea, pero que sea algo ¡bueno y lindo! Ah Dios, cuanto amo a Freddie, no sé qué sería de mí sin él, mi único amigo hasta ahora. Sí, mi único amigo, los que tenia eran malos, y yo no puedo estar con malas personas. Así que, tuve que hacer lo que tuve que hacer.

¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! vamos a lo mejor;

¡Tengo una cita con Freddie! bueno, no es como que no hayamos salido antes, pero, siento que esta vez será muy diferente.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

-Preparándome para ver a Freddie- Cantaba mientras me arreglaba el cabello frente mi tocador. -Preparándome para ver a Fred...- En eso fui interrumpida por mi celular, era una llamada, entrecerré los ojos al saber quién era, pues ese tono era excelente para ella. Con un ruedo de ojos tome el celular, camine fuera de mi habitación y conteste.

-¿Si, Melanie?- Pregunte a mi querida hermana mayor. Ella es parecida a mí, en físico solamente, porque en personalidad, somos muy diferentes, mucho. Ella al cumplir los 18 se fue a Francia a estudiar, gano una beca claro está, por que de ser por mi familia, dudo que haya podido ir.

"¡Hola, Sam!" Me saludo con mucho entusiasmo, odiaba eso a veces, y ella lo sabía.

-¿Que quieres?- Como saben, amo ser directa, y además de que tengo una cita con Freddie, y esta llamada, es un retraso.

"¡Vamos Sam! no seas así de gruñona. Solo llamaba para decirte que mañana en la tarde estaré ahí ¡¿No te alegra?!"

Alegrarme eso, ¿por qué debería?

-Claro que si, Melanie- Obviamente no le dije la verdad, para este momento estaba en la cocina, tome un vaso del estante y lo llene de agua para beberlo.

"Y diles a mamá y papá, ¡esto los alegrara!" Mamá y papá, eh. Sonreí ante esto y mi idea. Podía escuchar la carcajada que mi mente tenia, ¡esto sería hermoso! Levante mi mirada del vaso con agua al refrigerador oxidado pero servible que teníamos en la cocina, mi sonrisa se agrando más y conteste a lo dicho por Melanie.

-Claro que los alegra, justo me dijeron que están ansiosos por estar contigo, mañana-

"Owww, ¡dile que los amo!"

-Ellos también te aman mucho, Melanie- Le dije sin quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

"Bien, ¡bueno! debo descansar, ¡un largo viaje me espera mañana! ¡Adiós, Sam!"

-Adiós, Melanie- Y con eso, la llamada termino. -Si, debes descansar, Melanie.-

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Eh! ya pasaron 2 minutos y Freddie aun no llega.- Me dije viendo la hora en mi celular. Estaba triste por ese retraso, porque solo era eso, un retraso, ¿no?

Y si lo era, por que en unos segundos después, oí el motor de un auto detenerse frente a mi casa, y después a alguien tocando la puerta de la casa, pude oír a mi corazón saltar de alegría. Era Freddie! sabía que no me fallaría.

Al abrir la puerta, casi me desmayo (gracias a Dios no paso eso), Freddie se veía hermoso.

-Hola, Sam, te ves hermosa- Lo que me dijo me sonrojo, me encantaba cuando me elogiaba de esa manera, ¡era tan lindo!

-Gracias, Freddie, tu también te vez bien- Le sonreí.

-Bueno, también quiero decir que lamento el retraso- Rio nervioso mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello, lo vi extrañada ante su comportamiento. -Es que veras, mi madre no quería dejarme venir, bueno, es que, no se alegro mucho cuando le dije que saldría contigo, casi me encierra en la habitación, jejeje- Estaba blanca por lo que dijo Freddie, su mamá, nunca me aceptaría, nunca nos dejara en paz, siempre llenándole la cabeza a Freddie, diciéndole cosas de mi. Ella es una mala mujer, una mala madre para Freddie, ella no nos quiere juntos. Ella es mala, quiere alejar a Freddie de mí. ¡QUIERE ALEJAR A FREDDIE DE MÍ!

-...Eh, ¿Sam?- Salí de mis pensamientos debido al llamado de Freddie. -¿Estás bien?, te has quedado, rara, por un momento- Me pregunto con preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

-¡No! Estoy bien, Freddie- Conteste sonriendo y acercándome a él, pase mis brazos por su cuello y le susurre muy cerca de su rostro. -No te preocupes por tu mama, Freddie, piensa solo en nosotros, solo nosotros...- Y lo bese, pero este beso, él lo correspondió. Me estrecho en sus brazos y profundizo en beso. Fue un milagro que no haya caído en ese momento, creo que fue porque los fuertes brazos de Freddie me mantenían en pie, muy cerca de su cuerpo, ese beso fue el mejor, ¡el mejor primer beso que Freddie corresponde! Por que se, que vienen mas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Hey, hey hey! gracias a los que han leído esto y les gusta :3 me hacen feliz :3**

**Y bueno, ****¿****que piensas que ara Sam en el próximo capitulo?, jum, tal vez te sorprendas ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Obsesionada por**** Freddie**

**Capitulo 3**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**...Sam...**

Seguro se preguntaran que pasó en esa cena, o que pasó antes de esa cena. Bueno no paso mucho antes de la cena, solo, solo unos cuantos besos nada mas, pero después de eso llegamos a al restaurante, donde Freddie y yo comimos lasaña, que por cierto; ¡estaba deliciosa! bueno, a lo que iba; Pues Freddie fue muy caballeroso conmigo (y cuando no), pero en un momento de la cena se puso un poco nervioso, tartamudeaba y...

**...Flashback...**

-Y. Yo Sa. Sam, quería... quería decirte algo... Agg- gimió esto último apretando los ojos, esto me desconcertó, se veía algo mal, así que trate de calmarlo un poco.

-Freddie! sino te sientes bien será mejor que nos vayamos...- Trate de decirle pero él me interrumpió.

-¡No!, no arruinare esto, yo...- Bajo la cabeza ante estas últimas palabras, pero después la elevo y dijo mirándome a los ojos; -Yo quiero, quiero que seas mi novia, Sam- La felicidad así se siente, siempre espere esto, aunque, no sonaba como una pregunta, pero, ¡Oh! ¡Freddie! -Por favor, Sam, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Ahora si fue una pregunta. seguro has de pensar que sonreía, pero no era así, yo solo lo observaba, quería recordar esto para siempre, yo solo lo miraba con mis ojos como platos, pero no pude contenerme mucho así que mi sonrisa fue grande y conteste de manera muy alegre.

-¡Si! si, Freddie, ¡quiero ser tu novia!- Fue lo que conteste mientras me levantaba de un solo de mi asiento y me tiraba a sus brazos, fue un momento, que nunca olvidare.

**...Fin Flashback...**

Freddie. Freddie ahora es mío. ¡Freddie ahora es mi novio! ¡FREDDIE ES MIO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA mío fredd...

-¡Sam! estoy en casa! ven abrir la puerta- Oí la voz de Melanie gritar desde la entrada, me molesto que me interrumpiera en mis pensamientos, pero ya que..

Sé que también hay muchas cosas que te preguntas, como; ¿Que le hare a Melanie? y bueno, lo pensé ayer antes de dormir y, creo que no le hare nada, pues, hasta ahora no me ha hecho nada, Melanie no es mala, no hasta ahora, pero si llega a hacer algo malo. Lo pagara.

-¡SAAM!- Volvió a gritar justo cuando estaba a unos pasos de la puerta.

-¡Voy!- Conteste y abría la puerta, donde encontré a una sonriente Melanie, unos centímetros mas alta que yo, cabello amarrado en una coleta, vestida como princesa, bueno como dije antes, totalmente diferente a mí.

-¡Hola Sam!- Me saludo muy efusivamente mientras me abrasaba.

-¡Suéltame!- Exigí mientras la separaba de mi.

-Ah, Sam, siempre tan amable- El sarcasmo salía por todo su ser eso podía notarlo.

-Basta Melanie, pareces mas bien la menor- Le dije mirándola con fastidio. Fastidio por que no quería que ella estuviera aquí.

-¡Ya Sam! ¡Bueno quiero ver a mamá y papá! ¿Donde están?- Fue como si me hubieran desconectado del mundo por esos segundos que me parecieron eternos, mamá y papá, ellos están...

-¡Sam! ¡Escucha!- Sentí las manos de Melanie palmear mis mejillas y sacarme de mis pensamientos con ese acto -Sam, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?- Me pregunto Melanie con preocupación.

-...Estoy bien, Melanie- Le respondí mirándola a los ojos. -Ven, vamos a la habitación, debes estar cansada por el viaje- Le ofrecí descansar así que la tome de la mano con el propósito de llevarla a la habitación, pero ella no quiso, no se movió.

-No quiero, Sam- Dijo mientras de un tirón se zafaba de mi agarre. -¿Donde están papá y mamá?- Pregunto por segunda vez, algo extraño vi en sus ojos, y aun no sé que es.

-Ellos salieron en la mañana- Fue todo lo que conteste, y como Melanie es bastante tonta a veces, se lo creyó sin más. -¡Ahora ve a descansar hermanita!- Le aconseje mientras le sonreía.

-De acuerdo, Sam, iré a dormir, pero antes tomare algo- Dijo y se encamino a la cocina, justo al refrigerador. Esto no podía, ella no podía ver que había allí. Así que me adelante todo lo que pude antes de que Melanie pudiera abrir la puerta del oxidado refrigerador.

-¡Melanie! ve a la cama...- Dije mientras me le atravesaba en el camino y ponía mi mano derecha en la puerta del refri. -... Yo te llevare lo que necesites- Le ofrecí, ella sonrió y me abraso, debí saberlo. -Melanie no...-

-Ya Sam, y ¡gracias! me gustaría un sándwich de jamón y jugo de manzana- Me dijo con un todo chillante y muy alegre, eso a mí no me gusto, tenía que ser una mandadera solo por ocultar algo tan insignificante, ya que, arreglaría eso ahora.

-Claro, te llevare todo eso- Dije con mi mejor sonrisa fingida, ella me devolvió el gesto y dando media vuelta se fue a la habitación. Al verla desaparecer de mi vista sonreía ante mi pequeño plan.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

-¡Melanie! aquí está tu pedido- La llame mientras entraba a la habitación donde Melanie estaba desempacando, al verme sonrió y corrió a mí para ayudarme con la bandeja de comida.

-Wow! esos sándwich se ven deliciosos, Sam-

-Lo sé, y el jugo de manzana está _muy _delicioso-

-Eso parece- Y diciendo esto tomo el jugo de manzana y se lo llevo a los labios. Si, Melanie, bébelo todo, todo.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Bueno chicos lo que sea que Sam le hizo a Melanie lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo ^.^ **

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo chicos, nos vemos en el próximo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disfruten de este nuevo capítulo****.**

**Agradezco enormemente a "Guest" que me dejo review, gracias a eso ahora estoy aquí ^^**

**. . . **

**Capitulo 4**

**. . . **

La dormí, eso fue todo lo que hice, dormirla nada más. Solo minutos después de que se tomo el jugo que le prepare cayo dormida, y así yo pude disfrutar de esos deliciosos sándwiches que hice.

Seguro se preguntaran por qué no la... desaparecí... bueno pues, lo pensé y bueno, Melanie no ha hecho nada malo (además de nacer claro) así que, no le hare nada hasta que se porte mal conmigo.

**. . . **

Era ya un nuevo día aquí en Seattle, y el día estaba como siempre nublado, amaba este tipo de clima, el calor me sofocaba y me ponía de malas. Este día en definitiva sentía que sería hermoso, no podía esperar para ver a Freddie y fundirme junto a él en un beso. Estaba tan feliz en mis pensamientos de Freddie que casi no note la presencia de Melanie tras de mí, hasta que sentí su respiración en mi cuello.

-¡He! ese suspiro solo puede significar una cosa... ¡Estas enamorada!- Me canturreo muy emocionada... Espera, ¿suspiro? ¿cuándo suspire?

-Calla, Melanie, debo irme a la escuela. y tú, no se a dar una vuelta por ahí- Mientras me apartaba de la ventada que daba a la calle y me dirigía al primer piso por algo de comer, sentía Melanie tras de mí.

-Pues señorita, te iré a dejar a la escuela y después saldré a no sé donde, pero ni creas que eh olvidado este asunto del enamoramiento- Y con esa última advertencia la vi dar vuelta así la habitación, seguro iba a alistarse.

-Como sea!- Grite para que me escuchara. su respuesta fue una gran carcajada que no me gusto.

**. . .**

Este día en clases estuvo increíble, Freddie y yo la pasamos juntos todos los tiempos libres, menos cuando íbamos a diferentes clases. Pero el día en si fue increíble, menos por algo que paso con unos chicos;

**...Flashback...**

Estábamos Freddie y yo en la salida de la escuela, despidiéndonos con un beso no muy decente, pero cálido y lleno de amor por parte de ambos, cuando Freddie termino el beso y me miro muy intensamente.

-Mmm, Sam- Gimió mientras lamia sus propios labios. -No sabes cuánto te quiero- Añadió mientras ahuecaba mi rostro en sus manos y me daba otro pequeño beso en los labios.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, Freddie- respondí devolviéndole el beso.

-Ven, te acompañare a tu casa- Dijo mientras entrelazaba nuestras manos y me llevaba rumbo a mi casa. Estábamos de lo más tranquilos caminando rumbo a mi casa, cuando unos chicos (amigos de Freddie creo, pues hace unos días los vi juntos) nos prohibieron el paso.

-Hola, Freddie... y su novia, Sam- Dijo uno de los chicos mirándome de pies a cabeza. Mi mirada hacía el fue de desagrado, no me gustaba nada este chico.

-Brad-Freddie casi escupió el nombre de ese chico _Brad _

-Mira nada mas, Gibby, aquí esta nuestro querido amigo Freddie- Había cierta burla en el tono que uso ese tal Brad. La respuesta del tal Gibby fue una sonora carcajada llena de burla, mi respuesta fue mirarlos mal, y el tal Gibby solo me sonrió con burla. _"Voy a borrarte esa estúpida risita de la cara" _pensé mirando a Gibby con una pequeña sonrisa de malicia dibujada en mis labios, este frunció en ceño y dejo de mirarme para posar su vista en Freddie y el tal Brad.

-Aléjate, Brad, será mejor que me dejen en paz ustedes dos- Les exigió Freddie muy molesto señalándolos.

-Jajaja- Hasta que el Gibby se decidió a decir algo. -Odio realmente cuando alguien no cumple, sabes bien que lo odio, odiamos -Se corrigió- Y tienes que cumplir tu trato, debes romperle el co...- Pero antes de que Gibby terminara fue empujado por Freddie y ahí todo paso muy rápido, ni siquiera lo vi venir;

Freddie empujo a Gibby antes de terminar su oración, pero antes de que Freddie hiciera nada, ya estaba en el suelo con Brad sobre él, recibiendo un puñetazo, sin pensarlo dos veces me abalancé a la espalda de Brad y apartándolo lejos de Freddie, le propine una patada en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire.

Vi como caía al suelo sujetando su estomago golpeado, para entonces Gibby ya se había recuperado, así que al ver lo que hice corrió hacia su amigo y lo ayudo a levantarse, no sin antes verme con odio y escupir estas palabras;

-¡Vas a pagar esto maldita perra!- Me grito Brad, decidí ignorarlo y centrar mi atención en Freddie.

Al verlo observe que tenía un golpe en su mejilla izquierda, el se tomaba esa parte del rostro con ambas manos. Pobre mi Freddie, esos imbéciles! pero esto no se queda así, nadie se mete con lo mío.

-¡Freddie! Dios, mira nada más como te dejo ese- Dije arrodillándome a su lado y apartando sus manos de su mejilla golpeada.

-Calma, Sam- Dijo tratando de tranquilizarme -Solo es un golpecito, me pondré bien pronto- Añadió tratando de levantarse. Sabía bien que no fue un golpecito, le dolía esa mejilla, y a mí me dolía ver su dolor.

-¡No! no estás bien- Le contradije. -Ahora mismo te llevare a tu casa para tratar eso- Ordene ayudándole a pararse.

-No, no, no, Sam- Negaba con la cabeza- Estaré bien, en serio y...- Antes de terminar lo interrumpí.

-Ya dije, Fredward Benson, te llevare a tu casa y arreglare ese golpe. no dejare que me lleves a casa y después vuelvas solo corriendo el riesgo de que esos te vuelvan a golpear- Explique acunando su rostro en mis manos y dirigiéndole la mirada más tierna y preocupada que tenia. -Jamás te dejare que te pase algo malo, Freddie. Te amo y no dejare que nadie te lastime, ¿entiendes?- Exprese todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Gracias, Sam- Respondió, acunando mi rostro en sus fuertes y grandes manos. -También te cuidare, porque te amo- Sonreí ante esas hermosas palabras que me dijo, sin pensarlo mucho le di un pequeño beso, y con eso, la discusión fue terminada.

Al terminar ese pequeño beso, nos sonreímos una vez más y tomando su mano, nos encaminamos a su casa.

Ya el gran edificio de apartamentos donde Freddie vivía se encontraba frente a nosotros, pero antes de dar un paso mas él me detuvo. Lo mire extrañada y lo vi algo nervioso, pues miraba todos lados menos mis ojos.

-¿Pasa algo, Freddie?-

-Veras... es que, creo que mi madre estará haya, y... pues... ella... bueno, sabes que ella no está muy contenta por esto, así que...- Pero mi cerebro se desconecto por completo de lo que Freddie me decía, solo una cosa había en el. _"Marissa Benson"_, la madre de Freddie, esa mujer malvada que quiere alejar a mi Freddie de mi. ¡Y yo no he hecho nada para impedir eso! si no hago nada Freddie creerá que ¡no lo quiero! eso es malo, ¡yo lo amo!

-¡No, Freddie!- Exclame llamando toda su atención. -No te preocupes, no me molestare por lo que tu mamá diga de mi cuando me vea- Mentí.

-Es que, Sam, no me gustaría que ella...- Lo interrumpí con un beso, que el gustoso correspondió.

Quería hacer ese beso como uno que nunca olvidara, así que lleve mis manos a su cuello y una de ellas fue a su cabello castaño, donde agarre un punado de esos hermosos mechones y los jale, recibiendo como respuesta un delicioso gemido. El beso se profundizo y ni uno de los dos lo quería terminar. Sentía las manos de Freddie en mis caderas empujándome mas a su caliente y bien formado cuerpo, una de ellas las sentí viajar a mi espalda baja y empezar descender a un lugar que nadie a tocado, y no pensaba detenerlo, con el quería todas mis primeras experiencias.

Una de sus manos estaba en mi trasero, y eso no me molestaba, era algo totalmente nuevo para mí claro, pero quería que el hiciera eso, hasta que el decidió apretar un poco su mano, eso me asusto y despegue de un tirón nuestros labios, el alejo su mano mi trasero y muy sonrojado me pedía disculpas por lo que había hecho, yo me sentía muy avergonzada. quería con el muchas cosas, quería experimentar todo con él, pero como podía si estaba con algo de pena.

-No, Freddie, no te disculpes, yo te deje y...- Me interrumpió.

-Pero no era para que me pasara de ese modo, lo siento, Sam, te juro que no volverá a pasar, en ser...- Lo calle poniendo dos dedos en sus labios.

-Ya, calla... Ven, vamos mejor arreglar eso.- Tomándolo de la mano lo jale hacia el elevador que nos llevaría directo a su piso.

Íbamos muy callados en los primeros dos pisos, hasta que recordando una de sus palabras decidí hablar;

-No jures algo que no es posible, Freddie- Vi como funcia el ceño ante mis palabras, así que añadiendo esto me acerque a él. -Es obvio que lo que hicimos haya afuera se repetirá, y mucho- Lo vi tragar mientras se humedecía los labios y miraba de mis ojos a mis labios, sin pensarlo nos abalanzamos a los labios del otro, tocando varias partes del cuerpo del otro, pero sin llegar a pasarnos, y no me mal entiendan, si quería todo con él, pero, tal vez no ahora, no en un elevador.

**. . .**

**Aquí llega este cap, que es más largo de lo normal :) bueno espero me dejen su opinión! se los agradecería mucho, en serio**


End file.
